


Best. Party. Ever.

by bluebell



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell/pseuds/bluebell
Summary: Normally Steve didn't let himself think about things like Billy Hargrove's nipples.Inspired by this fanart: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/rebelflet/189922788080
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	Best. Party. Ever.

Fuck, they were drunk. 

Steve tried to remember what Billy was talking about but he'd been at the party a couple of hours now and he was wasted. He couldn't remember whose party it was but someone's parents were out of town and the beer was free and here he was. Wasted with Billy Hargrove. 

What the fuck was he doing with his life? 

Billy was laughing at Steve, as usual, draped upside down on the sofa, legs over the backrest, head on the cushions. Then Billy gave a big sigh and shuffled himself into a more comfortable position, his head now resting on Steve's right thigh, hair spilling into his lap.

Fuck. When had Billy lost his shirt? How did you even lose your shirt whilst still wearing a jacket, anyway? Did he come to the party like that? Who did that? Turn up to places shirtless? It wasn't normal. 

Billy's bare chest was just so fucking distracting it wasn't fair. His tanned muscles, a faint trail of hair disappearing into the waistband of his jeans, and erect pink nipples. Were they always stiff like that? What was that about?

Normally Steve didn't let himself think about things like Billy Hargrove's nipples.

Steve let his hand fall heavily onto Billy's chest in a light slap.

"What are you doing, man? Get off me." Steve said. The last thing he really wanted was for Billy to move, especially as his lucky right hand was now getting a feel of just how warm that tanned stomach was.

Billy looked up at Steve, making eye contact as Steve moved his thumb just a little to the right, brushing accidentally over Billy's nipple. Billy's eyes darkened and Steve braced himself for a fuck load of swearing, or a fight, but Billy was still, lips parted as his pink tongue darted out - daring Steve on with his eyes. Steve moved his thumb again, making firmer contact against the pink nub of Billy's nipple before flicking it lightly with the pad of his thumb. Billy's breath caught.

Fuck. Steve'd barely done anything and he was turned on. Steve looked round at the darkened basement they were in, glad to see that the only other people there were two giggling idiots playing foosball and Tommy and Carol making out in the corner.

"Hey," Billy said softly.

"Yeah?" Steve said, moving his thumb in soft circles round Billy's nipple.

Billy only looked at Steve, his lips parted as Steve's thumb moved, so slowly, so softly. Such tiny movements, but Steve's whole world right now was concentrated on Billy Hargrove's left nipple.

Steve nearly let out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Instead he bit his lip and flicked at Billy's nipple with his finger as hard as he could. One hard flick, and Billy's mouth snapped shut, lips pressing together. Two, and Billy panted softly, eyes so dark and fixed on Steve's that Steve couldn't breathe. Three times, and Billy's left hand made a furtive movement towards his crotch, before hanging in mid air, Billy looking slightly pained. Steve darted a look at Billy's crotch and fuck, that was a tent. Billy was so hard and Steve had never wanted to get his hands on another guys cock so much in his life. In fact if Steve kept on doing this, he was going to have his own problem. He was already half hard, cock thickening in his jeans.

"My parents aren't home," Steve whispered, his voice hoarse.

Billy grinned up at Steve, licking his lips and Steve retaliated by cruelly pinching Billy's nipple.

"Fuck." Billy breathed, sounding strangled. Steve downed the last of his beer and dropped the cup next to a box of mostly eaten pizza. He got up, letting Billy's head fall off his lap and onto the sofa and darted up the basement stairs, not daring to look back to see if Billy was following. Steve made his way through a crush of dancing, sweaty bodies and into the cold night air. After a few minutes the door opened behind him and Steve yelped involuntarily as a large hand swatted him hard on the ass.

"Hey!"

But Billy was already walking down the steps in front of the house and making his way over to his car. Steve hesitated until Billy looked over his shoulder at Steve and Steve found his feet following Billy almost of their own accord. Or maybe that was his dick, pulling him along without involving his brain.  
Before he knew quite where he was, Steve was getting into the passenger side of Billy's car and hanging on for dear life as Billy drove him home.

"Should you be driving?!" Steve yelled.

"Fuck you."

Finally they were there and Steve could breathe again. He looked over at Billy - still shirtless - and fumbled for the door handle without looking away.

"Come on. Come inside."

Billy followed Steve and slammed the door behind them, before leaning against it and grinning in that fucking annoying way he had. Steve cleared his throat nervously and Billy licked his lips, his grin widening.

"Gonna tell me why I'm here then, pretty boy?"

Steve took two strides over, wanting to wipe that stupid grin off Billy's face. He put both hands on Billy's waist, skin warm and soft and fuck his lips were soft too. They kissed deeply, Billy sucking on Steve's tongue and Steve pressed one thigh in between Billy's legs, pressing softly against the soft hardness of Billy's cock. They kissed and rubbed up against each other until Steve's hands moved up to Billy's nipples again. He rubbed the hard nubs before pinching each nipple between finger and thumb. Billy broke the kiss, his head thudding back against the door.

Steve pinched again, hard this time, not letting go, rolling the abused flesh between his fingers.

"Oh, oh Steve-" Billy panted, and fuck, this was the best thing that had ever happened.

Steve let go of Billy's nipples before flicking them, Billy letting out a little "ah" of obvious pleasure each time they were touched. Flick, flick, flick and Billy's cock went jump, jump, jump against Steve's thigh.

Fuck.

Steve dragged Billy up to his room and pushed him down on his unmade bed. Billy just lay there, blinking, lips parted, eyes dark as Steve kicked off his shoes. Billy suddenly came to life at Steve's movement, kicked off his own boots and unzipped his jeans, wiggling on Steve's bed as he shimmied out of them.

Billy wasn't wearing anything underneath his jeans. Of course he wasn't. 

"Fuck, Billy."

"What you waiting for, pretty boy?" Billy grinned, spread out like a wet dream on Steve's bed.

"Don't call me that." Steve said, pushing down his jeans and briefs. He kicked them off and got on the bed, straddling a very hard Billy Hargrove.

"Why?" Billy said, reaching up for Steve. "You are pretty." His hand wound into Steve's hair and Billy pulled him down for a long kiss. "Pretty hair." They kissed again. "Pretty mouth." Billy reached down with his free hand and cupped Steve's cock, Steve thrusting into Billy' hand. "Pretty cock."

"Billy-" Steve moaned as Billy slowly stroked his cock, Steve's eyes closing.

"Ah, ah," Billy said, stopping the movement of his hand. "Look at me."

Steve opened his eyes. Billy was staring up at him, his pink tongue mocking him again. Steve leaned down and kissed him, biting softly at Billy's bottom lip before Billy thrust his tongue into Steve's mouth. Steve sucked on it, his cock throbbing in Billy's hand as he did so and Steve moaned into the kiss and fuck, oh fuck, he was going to come just from this. From the feel of Billy's tongue in his mouth and Billy's hand on his cock. Would sucking on Billy's cock be anything like this? Steve's thrust wildly into Billy's hand as the image of himself on his knees sucking Billy's thick cock sprang into his mind. Billy would pull on his hair and call him names, thrust into his mouth and fuck fuck- Steve was coming, breaking the kiss and gasping into Billy's neck as his cock pulsed, once twice and as Billy gave him an almost cruel squeeze, three times.

"Real smooth, King Steve. Always come that fast?"

Steve smiled and sucked a biting kiss into Billy's neck. He couldn't bring himself to be that annoyed at the teasing, and leaned back to look at Billy, flushed and hair messed up and laid out on Steve's bed just for him. Steve leaned down for a soft kiss before moving down the bed and pressing a soft kiss to each of Billy's nipples in turn.

Billy's breath caught and Steve grinned, pinching one nipple and licking the other.

"Ah-" Billy flung one arm over his eyes, head turning away from Steve.

Steve bit down on the abused nub of Billy's nipple, squeezing the other as he did so.

"Steve, fuck-"

Steve sat up slightly and flicked Billy's nipples, watching as Billy' cock jumped each time he did so. Flick, flick, flick. Steve pinched them again and Billy gasped as precome dribbled from his cock. Billy was holding onto the pillow with one hand, his other arm still flung over his eyes. Steve flicked again. Flick, flick, flick.

"Ah- ah- Oh please, please Steve-"

Steve never thought he'd hear Billy beg him for anything. He bent back down and kissed and sucked on Billy's nipples, all the time Billy begging him. 

"Please don't stop. Steve, fuck, please."

Steve moved his hand down to cup Billy's cock and bit down again. Billy's nipples were swollen and red and as Steve pulled lightly with his teeth he got his hand around Billy's cock and Billy was coming. Fuck, he'd never seen anyone come like this. Billy was gasping and swearing and coming and coming, hips snapping up and cock pulsing hot come into Steve's firm grip.

Steve slumped down next to a panting Billy, his come streaked had resting on Billy's chest. He played idly with one of Billy's abused nipples and Billy gasped. 

"Enough," Billy said, voice hoarse. Billy grabbed Steve's hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking two of Steve's fingers - still covered in Billy's come - into his mouth.

Steve felt his cock stir and moaned softly. 

Best. Party. Ever.


End file.
